Twisted Lives
by jorrsayswhaa
Summary: The story on Brady and his imprint. Lemons, fluff, and romance.
1. Be Safe, I love you

I sighed as I watched him walk into the thick forest behind his house. "Be safe. I love you." I whispered into the still of the night. I lingered on the porch waiting for the second most comforting sound I'd ever known. A howl erupted into the darkness breaking the silence. I smiled a little then walked back to his bedroom. I took off my top and bottoms replacing them with his gray v-neck shirt. I grabbed a few thick quilts and laid down covering my side, attempting to fake his temperature. I dug my face into his pillow breathing in his unmistakable scent of cinnamon and wood smoke. I felt my eye lips drooping closed and I soon fell into a peaceful slumber.

I woke up to hot feverent kisses all my body. I opened my eyes and saw Brady distributing his lips where ever my skin was exposed. I smiled while running my hand through his hair. He smiled back at me flashing his pearly whites and my heart skipped a beat. It still astonishes me how breathtaking Brady is. His russet skin, abs that any guy would kill for, short dark hair, and deep chocolate orbs so deep you could drown in. He looked like he stepped right off the runway, but then again so did everyone else in the pack.

"Goodmorning," I said groggily, sleep evident in my voice. I cleared my throat getting rid of it, "what time is it?"

"Seven thirty."

I groaned, "Why can't everyday be, 'Stay in bed with Brady day'?"

He chuckled, "So stay in bed with me? I don't have to work today."

"That'd be the third time this month I've called in sick."

"So? Come on Ali.. " He moved his hand to the inside of my thigh, his hot lips never leaving mine.

I pulled away, seeing hurt in his eyes I gave him a quick kiss. "You know I want to.. but duty calls."

"Why don't you just come work at the garage? You can answer phones." A devious look crossed his face, "_Or_, you could walk around in those sexy little outfits of yours. That'd be_ hot_."

I laughed, "I don't think the other guys would appreciate that."

He grabbed me pulling me against his body, "But I know I would."

I kissed him before pulling away and getting up. Stretching I saw his eyes go from my head to my toes. Looking at my long silky straight brown hair that had ringlet curls at the end, piercing green eyes, pale (compared to everyone else's) skin, and legs a mile long. His eyes stayed on my legs the longest, before meeting my eyes. "Like what you see?" I giggled.

"Oh, I more than like. I love." He said while getting up and wrapping his arms around me with inhuman speed. I looked into his eyes and there it was, the _look_. The look thats filled with complete adoration and love. The look that never fails to make my heart swell twice it's size. The imprint look if you will. His look so intense I couldn't help but look away. He knew that look make me uncomfortable but sometimes he just can't help it, and I understand. Sometimes I'll catch myself looking a Brady, wondering why, out of everyone, I was lucky enough to be his.

I pulled away once again and went into the bathroom, shredding my clothes, and stepping into the shower. I turned the knob and cold water blasts out make me shiver while a shriek escapes my lips. "Baby?" Brady says while running into the bathroom, "are you okay?" "Yeah," I say lamely, "I just wasn't expecting cold water. No biggie." "You gave me a heart attack! I thought you were hurt." He says while he has a hand clamped over his frantically beating heart. "Sorry." I say sheepishly. "I'm going to make breakfast. Pancakes?" He asks. "Of course." I say while he walks out.

After my shower I paddle into our Bradys room in a towel and go to my drawer in his dresser getting out some clothes. I look up and see a picture of me and Brady when we first met. I pick up the picture rubbing my thumb over the glass and start to think about when I became an imprint.


	2. The Imprint

APOV

"Whooooh!" I scream dancing around the club like its no ones business. Laughing, my best friend Kim spins me around. "When's Jared getting here?" I yell over the roar of the club music. Jared is Kim's year long boyfriend. "Anytime now!" She yells back. I nod letting her know I heard her. I was kind of nervous because I've never met Jared, I've just heard a _lot_ about him. You get Kim on the topic of her boyfriend and she never shuts up. I mean, I love the girl, but jeezsh. I'm hoping Jared and his friends are cool, because since being new here I could use some more friends.

I moved here about a month ago and on my first day I met Kim. I never though I'd find a best friend here in La Push but she's like my other half. She's crazy, wild, and says whatever's on her mind. We're a lot alike. Kim and I were shopping one day in Port Angeles when we found the club were in now, _Trance_. Its got a catchy name and they play the most amazing music. Its become an every weekend thing. Practically the whole staff knows us by name now.

Kim stops dancing and checks her phone, she looks up and tells me Jared's outside. We shimmy our way out of the crowd and walk towards the door. "He brought some friends with him, I hope you don't mind?" Kim asks a little worry line creasing her forehead. "I don't mind. The more the merrier right?" I giggle as we step into the crisp night air. I step out a see a tall built guy fighting with the bouncer trying to get in. "That's Jared." Kim says, "He's the jealous type so I can't help, do you mind?" I walk over to the bouncer twirling my hair and making flirty eyes I say, "Jerry, you won't mind letting my friends in would you?" He looks into my eyes falling under my flirty spell, "I can't.. they didn't wait in line." He replies. I move closer to him putting my hand on his arm, "Please Jerr-Jerr? You'd do this for me wouldn't you?" Feeling someone watching me, I glance over and see one of Jared's friends staring me with a look in his eyes I can't place.

BPOV

"Why are we going to a club?" Collin asks Jared as we make our way to club _Trance_.

"Because Kims there." Jared says, stopping for a red light.

"Of course." Collin says. Sarcasm evident in his voice. "You know, your taking that expression 'follow her around like a dog' seriously."

I try not to laugh but a chuckle escapes. Jared shoots me a glare. One thing you should know about Collin is that he says whatevers on his mind. I'm actually surprised he didn't imprint on Kim, their so much alike where as Jared and Kim are complete opposites. They truly are each others halfs. But I guess thats what the imprint does.

"Whatever man. Your just jealous you don't have an imprint." Jared remarks.

Collin snorts, "Yeah right, then I'd be a pussy whipped bitch like you."

I secretly roll my eyes. Not that I'd ever admit this to anyone, but I want an imprint. I want someone whos perfect for me, someone whos _made_ for me. If any of the guys found out I'd want someone like that I'd never hear the end of it.

"Whatever dude. Just lay off will you? Your lucky I invited your lazy ass to come." Jared shoots back.

"No. _Your_ lucky I came." Collin snaps.

"You just want a piece of ass."

"Maybe."

"Well you might be in luck Coll, Kims friend is there."

"..Kim has friends?"

And with that Jared yanked the car to the side of the road, pulled it into park, and punched Collin in the face. I laughed, Collin got what he deserves. You never mess with a mans imprint. Take Sam and Emily of example, you say or treat Emily wrong and you get the shit beat outta you by Sam. In wolf form. Not fun going against the alpha.

"Can we just get to the club now?" I ask.

"As long as Collin stops talking about Kim, yes."

"Collin, shut the fuck up would ya? My ass is sore from sitting in car."

"Whatever." Collin mutters.

"What do you mean we can't get in?" Jared yells at the bouncer.

"I _mean_, you have to wait in line like everyone else." The bouncer remarks.

I look over at Collin to see him holding Jareds phone, "How the heck did you get Jareds phone?"

Glancing up at me he says, "When he punched me."

Looking at Collin know you'd never even know he got punched. Perks of being a wolf.

"What are you doing with it anyways?" I wonder.

"Texting Kim. If she doesn't get out here soon Jared's gonna lose his cool and go into wolf mode." He says.

I glance at Jared and see him start to shake. I hope to God Kim gets out here soon or we'll be in big trou- Kim! Speak of the devil. Kim walks out with her friend who's face is blocked by her hair as she watches where she steps. There's something about her.. something.. magnetic. I see Kim 'whisper' to her friend, whose oblivious to the fact that I can hear them. Her friend walks over to the bouncer and starts flirting with him. She looks up at him with flirty eyes and her long hair falls from her face. I take one look at her and I feel it. My world shifts. I feel everything that was once holding me to this earth, my family, my friends, being a wolf, fall away as this beautiful girl becomes the center of my life. The center of my _universe_. I can't take my eyes away from her no matter what I do. She's so beautiful, so.. perfect.


	3. Our escape

APOV

Feeling someone watching me, I glance over and see one of Jared's friends staring me. He has this look in his eyes.. I just can't place. I turned my attention back to the bouncer giving him a big smile. Sighing, Jerry says, "Alright, just this once." I place a quick kiss on his cheek thanking him, and walk into the club.

I look around and spot everyone at the bar. I order a gin and tonic while strumming my fingers on the counter. Suddenly I feel a burning hand cover mine. I look up confused only to meet a pair of beautiful deep chocolate orbs. Memorized I couldn't break eye contact, not that I even wanted too. After what seems like an eternity I snap out of it only to realize we were holding hands, our fingers interlaced. I broke our connection pulling my hand and eyes away from him. I felt my heart give a little painful squeeze at the loss of contact. _"How odd.. " _I thought. I glance back up at him, our eyes instantly locking.

"Sorry.. " I murmur; sure he wouldn't be able to even hear me over the roar of the club.

"Its okay." He says easily.

"_How could he have heard that? I mean.. no one has that good of hearing. He must of read my lips." _I thought.

I grab my drink taking a sip. Hoping it will calm my nerves.

"I uhm.. " He clears his throat. " I'm Brady." He says.

I glance over my shoulder at him.

"Ali." I reply.

His face breaks into a smile (the most beautiful smile I might add).

"Want to dance?" He asks me.

I pretend to think it over, making him sweat it out a little bit. Of course I already knew my answer. "Sure." I say.

His hot hand gently grabs mine as we make our way to the dance floor. 'Take it Off' by Ke$ha comes on and he spins me around. I take advantage of the spin and twirl back in with my back pressed up against his chest. I move my hips in a circular motion grabbing his hands in mine and raising them above our heads. After a few minutes he catches on and places his hands on my hips mirroring my moves. Every time our skin made contact I felt this rush of tingles shoot through me like fire. It was addicting. I wanted more. I would purposely brush up against Brady just to feel it. It was calming and exciting at the same time. I really hoped Brady was feeling them too, or I was screwed.

After a while of dancing I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror letting out a little shriek.

"You don't look _that _bad." Kim says.

"Oh gee. Thanks Kimmy." I shoot back.

Kim just shrugs and tries to tame her mess she calls hair. I glance back in the mirror. My hairs a mess and is sticking up in places. You could definitely tell I was sweating. My make-ups smeared and it wouldn't surprise me if I smelled like alcohol and cigarettes. I grab a paper towel, wetting it down, and try to fix myself up a bit.

"So you really like Brady huh?" Kim asks raising an eyebrow at me.

"No.. I mean.. Yeah. I don't know. Its not like we've even had a conversation yet." I say.

"_Yet." _Kim repeats, "So your planning on talking to him?"

"Maybe." I answer.

In all truth I didn't know if I'd talk to Brady. I surely wanted to, but that didn't mean I was going to. Sighing, me and Kim walk back to the bar to find the boys.

"Where'd Jared and Brady go?" Kim asks Collin.

"Outside. Jared had to talk to Brady about his new _love_." Collin replies.

"_Oh no." _I thought, _"Brady loves someone. I knew it was too good to be true."_

Kim just raises an eyebrow at him not saying anything.

"Love?" I ask. Instantly cursing myself for letting my curiosity get the better of me.

Collin chuckles then says, "Dancing. He's a dancin' fool."

I look over at Kim and see her roll her eyes. "Yep. Dancin' fool." She adds.

"Oh.. Kay?" I say, not believing a word they said.

BPOV

We danced to a few more songs and then she excused herself going to the restroom along with Kim. I stood by Jared and Collin watching her walk off. I couldn't tear my eyes away. I just had to make sure she made it there safely. Even if it was only ten feet away.

"Oh shit." I hear Collin say, "Looks like little Ali just found herself a soulmate."

"What?" Jared says and he looks over at me. His face changes into a little fit of rage as he says, "Outside. _Now._"

There's some things you do and you don't do in the pack. Making Sam's third in charge mad isn't one of them. You don't mess with the three stoodges (as me and Collin call them). Sam, Jacob, and Jared are the three in charge and you just don't fuck with them. They will kill you.. I swear.

Jared had to literally drag me out of the club I was in such a trance. I still couldn't tear my eyes off the bathroom door. I felt the night air hit me and we were suddenly in the alley way behind the club.

"What just happened in there?" Jared says through clenched teeth.

"I.. uh.. Nothing."

"Nothing my ass! Explain it to me.. Everything."

"I think I imprinted."

"Wolf. Now."

We strip off our clothes and phase.

I instantly heard Jacob and Seth in my head, they must be running patrol.

"_Hey guys! How's the club?" Seth says._

"_Yeah, what's up? Why are you all wolf mode right now?" Jake responds._

"_I think I imprinted.. " I reply._

"_Show me. Now." Jared says._

_We all watch as I replay the scene of when I first saw Ali, us talking, us dancing, and everything in between._

"_Cool. Congratulations man." Seth is the first to say._

"_Uhm.. Wow. I'll go tell Sam." Jake says, then phases out._

"_Holy shit. Well.. I guess you imprinted." Jared finally mutters._

"_Yes!" I answer as if it was obvious. "Now can I _please_ go see Ali?" I push._

_Jared rolls his big eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Go. I'm going to Sam's. Tell Collin to take Kim home. As soon as your done with your little.. Escape, come to Sam's." He says, then takes off to Sam's._

_How'd he know I was planning on 'escaping'?_

"_Uh dude, he can see inside your head.. Remember?" Seth answers._

"_Oh.. Right. Later." I say then phase out._

I get dressed then walk back into the club following my pull to my imprint. I walk over to them.

"Where's Jared?" Kim jumps.

"He said for you to have Collin take you home. He uhm.. Got called into work." I answer.

"Oh." She frowns, "Let's go Collin. Your buying me Taco Bell on the way home." She tells him.

"Why do I have to pay?" Collin scowls at Kim.

As they fight over who pays I lean down and whisper, "Want to get out of here?" Into my imprints ear.

"Definitely." She says, and then we made our escape.

**Heeeey everyone! Do you like the split POV? Or do you want something different? Tell me in your REVIEW!:D**


	4. Smokin' hot

BPOV

"So," Ali asks drawing out the O, "where are we going?"

"I was thinking the beach. But its up to you." I answer.

"Beach is cool." She says.

I park the car and get out making my way to her side to help her out. I grab her hand as we walk down the shore line. Intertwining our fingers I can't help but notice how perfectly her small hand fits in my larger one. I raise our hands to my mouth and kiss the back of her hand. She smiles at me as we continue to walk.

"Do you even know where we're going?" She giggles, "I can't see a thing."

"I can see fine. No worries." I answer honestly.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are we even here, at -" She checks her phone, "-four in the morning?"

"I figured we could watch the sunrise. 'Sides, no one's here at this time of the day." I say.

"Oh. I've never watched the sunrise before." She tells me.

"Well, glad I could help you with such monumental moment in your life." I joke.

She shoves me a little, more like pushes but I don't move. I see her eye brows furrow in confusion but then go back to normal as if she just brushed the thought away.

After a while of walking in silence she says, "Your really hot." Feeling my arm.

"Thanks." I kid.

"No.. like, your body temperature." She rambles, "Not that you are hot, your totally hot. _Smokin' hot! _I just mean like -"

I cut her off, "Its okay." I laugh, "I know what you meant. Its just fun to mess with you."

I stop us so I could look into her eyes.

She fake pouts, "That's not very nice."

I suddenly get the urge to grab her bottom lip between mine. I close the little space that was between us. She looks up at me surprised. I lean down closing the ten inch gap between us and wait for her to meet me half way. After a few seconds she leans in the rest of the way and our lips meet. A spark so electrifying it could burn down a city shoots between us and I know she feels it.

One of the bittersweet things about having an imprint is you can feel what their feeling. So if their happy, your happy. If their upset, your upset. Vice versa. This really comes in handy when your imprints in trouble. Or if your like Quil and your imprint is a little brat. But don't tell him I called her that. I'll get in trouble. Again.

After a few minutes of innocent kissing I lay her down on the sand and roll on top of her, propping myself up to keep my weight off of her. I intertwine my hand in her silky brown hair while my other hand rests on her hip drawing small circles.

"Uhh, Brady." A small moan escapes her lips.

I take that as my green light and I shove my hand slightly under the hem of her shirt. She arches her back into me as I gladly cup her breast. A soft whimper escapes her lips as I rub my thumb over her womanly peaks.

"Don't stop, please." She whispers breathlessly.

APOV

As Brady moves his hands all over my body I can't help but think how.. _Right_ this feels. Him, his hands on my body, our electrifying kisses. Everything. Everything about us feels perfect.. And that's what scares me. My head is telling me to stop while my heart (..and body) are telling me to _go go go! _No matter how much my head told me not to my heart won the battle. Brady; his smell, his touch, his taste.. It was enticing.

"Don't stop, please." I managed to whisper breathlessly.

Thankfully, he listened to me. He pulled my shirt all the way up to my face. Kisses were distributed from the top of my chest to my bra covered breasts. He looked up at me waiting for my approval to remove the undergarment. I nodded letting him know to continue. I mean, how could I deny his puppy dog eyes? He expertly removed my bra and in the back of my mind I couldn't help but wonder how many bra's he's removed before..

He sucked on my heightened peaks and I moaned a little louder. A part of me was embarrassed, but the more prominent part of me couldn't care less. He lifted me up a little and pulled my shirt over my head. He laid me back down and kissed me, swiping his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance. I granted it to him, our tongues meeting in an electric tango. I pulled away to remove his shirt. I looked down marveling at his abs. Suddenly some fear crept into me. What if I was bad? What if he wouldn't want me after we did this? I wish I knew what was going through his head right now.

He must has sensed my unease because he said, "We don't have to you if you don't want to."

"No, no. I do. I just.. never mind." I replied.

"Everything will be fine, but if your unsure we can stop. " He told me.

I tried to push all my fears and worries away. Attempting to be optimistic. Brady was so amazing, he wouldn't do anything to hurt me would he?

"I want to-" I started to say but Brady cut me off placing his lips back on mine.

He started placing his burning kisses all over my body again making soft whimpers escape my lips. I arched into him as he kissed from my lips all the way to the tip of my jean shorts. He glanced up at me before unbuttoning my shorts and slowly sliding them down my legs. I looked down at him and saw his approval in his eyes over my underwear choice. Thanking my lucky stars I gave an internal sigh of relief since I wore my sexy black lace panties today. Brady placed open mouthed kisses on the inside of my thighs before sliding down my French underwear. He tasted me before suddenly digging himself into me, his hot tongue sliding inside of me.

"Brady," I moan over and over as the pressure built. It felt like I was a hot air balloon and the more heat and pressure collected, the higher the pleasure became. Just as quick as the pressure built the pressure popped. A tremors rocked through my body as waves of pleasure hit. Soon I start descending from my high, gently floating down to Earth. My chest heaved up and down as I took in deep breaths. I opened my eyes to find Brady staring down at me with that look again.

"Why do you look at me like that?" I wondered aloud.

"Like what?" He asked, confusion coloring his voice.

"Like.. Your seeing me for the first time." I answered.

"Oh." Was all he replied while a blush swept across his cheeks, "I didn't realize I did that.. Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked.

"Because you don't want me to look at you like that?" He asked back.

"No.. Yes.. I don't know." I answered, "It just makes me uncomfortable.""Okay, I won't do it anymore." He answered back, like he'd obey my every command.

"Er, alright." I muttered sliding on my underwear and shorts, "How old are you anyways?"

He seemed to pause for a short while before he said, "Twenty five," quietly.

"Twenty five?" I screamed.

He flinched back a little, "Yeah.. "

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" I screeched, "This is _not _good. Not good at all!"

"Why? How old are you?" He asked.

"Seventeen!" I screamed.

His expression didn't even falter as he heard the number, like he was expecting it.

"You must think I'm such a whore!" I half yelled while throwing my shirt over me and picking up my bra, "I-I'm sorry." I muttered before running away.

"Ali!" I heard him yell behind me. I ignored him and kept running, not looking back.

* * *

**Heey guys! So my chapters keep getting longer &long! You like?:D So this was my first time writing a lemon. I hope it was okay, it makes me uncomfortable to write them, but they are needed. Reviews?D:**


	5. Age is just a number

APOV

After running for what seemed like forever I sat down and leaned against a tree. Attempting to catch my breath. I placed my head between my knees.

Twenty five? Are you kidding me? I let him.. You know! That's illegal, isn't it? He could go to jail! All because I'm so - "Are you okay?" I heard a voice ask.

I looked up and met a pair of confused chocolate coated eyes.

"Uh. No, not really." I answered.

"Wanna talk about it?" The mysterious boy, more like man, asked.

"Its nothing. Don't worry about it." I relied, hoping he'd go away.

"Come on, I'm sure it isn't. You looked really upset. I'm Jacob by the way."

"Just boy troubles. I'm Ali."

"Ali." He repeated as if placing a name to a face, "Need any advice?"

"Lets just say I did something I probably shouldn't have done." I sighed.

"Well.. Do you regret it?" Jacob inquired.

"No, and that's what's so wrong about it." I blurted out. I really should turn my thinking filter on.

"Then I don't see what's so wrong about it. Something can only be wrong if it goes against you." He said acutely.

"Yeah.. I guess that makes sense. But it still doesn't make it.. acceptable." I said, trying to avoid the word illegal.

"Ever heard of a thing called a 'secret'?" He joked.

"The thing about secrets is, they never stay a secret."

"..I was just kidding." He replied seriously.

"I know, sometimes I'm a little to serious. Sorry."

"Its cool." He offered his hand to me.

I grabbed it, pulling myself off the ground. Brushing off anything that got on me I turned towards Jacob, "Thanks. It was good talking to someone."

"Sure, sure." He said with a wave of his hand.

"I guess I'll see you later.. Bye." I started to turn and walk away until I heard..

"You shouldn't care about age. After all, it is just a number. I know Brady really likes you."

I went to turn back around but by the time I did, Jacob was gone.

BPOV

_Shit, shit, shit, fuckity shit shit. Ali left. She really left, and she thinks that I think shes a whore. Shes the furthest thing from one! Shes amazing, beautiful, loving, per-_

"_Perfect, blah blah blah." Collin groans._

"_Just because you don't have an imprint doesn't mean you need to bitch." I shot back._

_I felt Jacob, Seth, and Sam shimmer in._

"_What happened?" Seth jumps._

"_Ali! We need to make sure she's okay!" I rush._

"_Show me what happened." Sam orders._

"_There's no time! She could be hurt!" I whine. I can't help it though, what if she tripped and got a concussion, what if an actual wolf attacked her? Should could lying there bleeding! She could-_

"_**Show me what happened!" **__Sam alpha orders._

_I cringe and fall to the ground, in front of my alpha._

Being the alpha you have the ability to give your pack mates commands. Those commands you HAVE to obey. No choice.

_I replay what happened between me and Ali not even ten minutes ago._

_Jake starts laughing his ass off._

"_Stop! Its NOT funny!" I fume._

_He kept laughing and I got more and more pissed. I started visualizing all the ways I could harm him._

"_Chill man!" Jake says after getting the hint I didn't find it funny._

"_Alright guys, split up and go look for your brothers Imprint. Meet back at my house when your done. Brady, come with me." Sam orders._

"_What? Are you shitting me? Your not even going to let me try and find her? What_

_if-"_

"_**Come with me. NOW." **__Another Alpha demand emerges._

"Why won't you let me go and find her?" I fumed at Sam.

He walked out of the woods behind me, tying the string on his sweats.

"Believe it or not, I'm doing this for you own good." Sam replies.

"Yeah, whatever." I mutter as we enter his and his imprint, Emily's, house.

The smell of freshly baked muffins hits me and for the first time, I don't feel like eating. The thought that Ali could be hurt is enough to make me want to throw up, let alone make me hungry.

"Hey guys!" Emily said cheerfully as Sam goes over to her, kissing her scars then her lips.

I've never been jealous of Sam and Emily. I've wanted what they have, but I haven't been jealous of it. Now that I don't have my imprint with me, I am jealous. Why can't Ali and I be like them right now? Why did things have to go wrong? I know I should take it slow.. And I will. Probably. But my mind can't help but race ahead to our future.

"Brady? Are you okay?" Em asks me, waving her hand in front of my face.

"What? Yeah. Sure. Peachy." I responded, snapping out of my reverie.

"By the looks of it, I'd say you have something on your mind."

Placing a hand on her hip, Sam leans down to whisper in Emily's ear, "He imprinted."

"Alls good in the hood!" Jake announces, storming into Sam's house with the rest of the pack not far behind.

"Okay, what the fuck are you smoking?" Sam curses, earning a smack in the chest from Emily. Absently rubbing the spot she hit, Sam murmurs a sorry to her.

I hear Collin laughing, I look over and see Sam shooting him daggers.

"People! This isn't the time for laughing, I have good news!" Jake announces.

"What is it?" I asked, hoping he had news on Ali.

"I found your girl man."

"Where is she? Why isn't she here?" I panicked.

"Chill the fuck out essay! Shes fine! I think I even got ya in bro." He rewards.

"Phase! Show me!" I rushed.

"Okay okay. But I have a feeling your only doing this to see me naked." Jake smirked.

"Oh trust me, that's not the reason. I've seen you naked before. I look better." I smirked back.

"Brady." Ali moaned as I pounded into her. She clawed into my arms as I thrust further and further into her. "Ah." She moaned as I hit her g-spot. "Don't stop, Brady, don't stop." She whispered.

I jolted awake and sat up. Looking at the clock I realize it's three am. Not feeling any trace of sleepiness within me I got up and took a shower. Getting out I rested my hands on the edge of the sink, taking some of my weight off my feet. I looked into the foggy mirror and thought, _"Am I really having sex dreams about Ali?"_

At the mention of her name I'm filled with this sense of longing and need. I needed to see her, make sure she's real, she's healthy. Without going into further thought about it I pulled on my pair of sweats and left.

-x-

APOV

I laid in bed starring up at the ceiling. No matter what I did I couldn't get what Jacob said out of my mind. _"You shouldn't care about age. After all, it is just a number. I know Brady really likes you."_

Maybe I shouldn't care about age.. It _is_ just a number after all. Even with it being just a number it doesn't make it right. How can something so wrong feel so.. Right?

I heard a tapping noise, I dismissed it. Houses make noise when its quiet, that was probably it. After a few moments I heard it again. I went over to my balcony doors and pulled the curtain open. On the other side of the glass was the last person I ever expected to be there.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.


	6. What if I told you all of it was real?

BPOV

"What are you doing here?" My world demanded.

"Please, just hear me out." I pleaded.

She sighed, "Fine."

I felt like someone just handed over an all access key to, 'talk to the most magnificent girl on the Earth.'

"I know you feel embarrassed and confused just.. Let me explain?" I pleaded again.

"Okay." My Angel replied

A million different thoughts started running through my head. One of them being the imprint. Should I tell her about the imprint? No.. that'd freak her out. I should start with the age thing.

"Well?" Ali said annoyed.

"Sorry. Figuring out where to start. Come out here with me?" I asked.

She disappeared back into her room grabbing her coat (like she needed it with me here) and closed her balcony door. She sat in one chair, I in the other.

"I know your freaked out about our age difference." I replied bluntly.

"Really? What gave you that idea?" She said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Please Ali? I'm trying to be serious here.""So am I."I rolled my eyes, "Sure you are."

"I am! Sorry that an _eight_ year age difference freaks me out!" She pushed.

"Eight years, that isn't so bad though? I know people who have.. Twelve year differences." I said. Okay, I lied. Add ten years to that twelve and then you have Quil and Claire. It's not like I can say twenty two year difference, that'd freak her out.

"Twelve?" She said pondering.

"Twelve." I repeated.

Ali started shivering, I pulled her closer to me. She gave me a questioning look but continued, "Isn't.. what we did illegal?"

APOV

"Isn't.. what we did illegal?"

There is no way I could just blurt out, 'isn't us having oral sex illegal?' No way.

"Here in La Push, it's not. If your seventeen you get to decide. Sam my uh, boss, is the head of the Tribal Council here, I asked him about it."

"Are you sure?" I wondered. I needed conformation that dream boy could become my reality boy.

"Yes." He answered without any traces of doubt.

Brady grabbed my hands, pulling them into his large ones, "I _really_ like you Ali."

"I-I like you too Brady." I stuttered.

"Then what's wrong?" He said, as if he could feel what I'm feeling.

"I'm scared." I whispered.

"About what baby?"

"Everything. I've never liked someone as much as I like you. It scares me." I admitted.

Brady pulled me into his arms, I laid my head on his shoulder breathing in his enticing scent.

"I'm scared too." He whispered.

"What if this doesn't work out.. Or do you even want a 'this'?" I asked, afraid of his answer.

"Of course I want a 'this'! And it will. Everything will work out in the end. You'll see, I promise."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, being with you feels perfect."

I smiled, "So what are we.. Boyfriend and girlfriend? I mean, we don't even really no each other."

"How about friends. Then when we get to know each other we'll see where it takes us?" He slightly frowned, as if the idea of friends wasn't good enough.

"Sounds good."

After a few moments of silence, "You look beautiful by the way."

A light blush creeped up, "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself. If you leave your shirt off all the time you'll definitely be my boyfriend."

" ..there isn't a definite?"

"Well see where it goes." I said, mocking him from earlier.

He opened his arms to me and I went and snuggled with him, looking at the snow on the ground.

"Is it always cold here?" I wondered aloud.

"No.. its usually raining."

"I love the rain." I said sleepily.

"Me too." He added.

I laid there and started drifting off to sleep.

"I have a surprise for you tomorrow." Brady whispered right before I let sleep consume me.

-x-

I woke up and looked around. Forgetting where I was for moment, I realized I fell asleep on top of Brady. Despite the five degree weather my coat was across the balcony. Why was Brady so unusually hot? Not that it didn't come in handy, but he constantly felt like he had a fever. I wonder-

"Ali?" Brady asked, taking one arm off me to rub his eyes.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"What happened?" He asked, still sleep dazed.

"Uh, I think we fell asleep out here."

"Oh."

"Yep.""Is that a bad thing?""Actually, tonight was the first night I've slept without nightmares in a long time." I confessed.

"You have nightmares?" His forehead crinkled.

"Yeah.. "

"What are they about?" He wondered.

I shivered, but not because of the cold. "I'd rather not say."

"Please?" He tried, bringing his hand up to caress my cheek.

I looked down, "Its about these.. Vampires. Their coming to get me, and.. And.. " I trail off, not being able to finish.

Brady's eyes go huge, "I'd _never_ let that happen." He says with determination written all over his face.

"Vampires aren't real Brady. Don't worry about it." I try brushing it off.

"Ali, I nee-"

"Ali! Where are you?" I hear my mother yell for me.

My eyes go huge as I look at Brady. "You gotta get out of here! Hurry!"

Brady moves quickly, standing us up and helping me put my coat on.

"Can I see you later?" He rushes.

"Yeah."

"I'll pick you up, right here, at seven." He gives me a quick kiss and jumps down from the balcony.

I watch him run away, still feeling the affect of the kiss.

"Ali? What are you doing out here? Its freezing!" My mom wonders.

"Oh you know.. Getting some fresh air." I lie.

-x-

BOV

"Brady? Didn't you need to tell everyone something?" Sam says.

I look around our pack meeting at all my brothers.

My throat felt like it was on fire, I took a deep breath, "I imprinted."

I hear a round of congrats and cool's and one 'its about time' from Paul. I shoot daggers at him.

"I just became a wolf about two years ago dick. Isn't it time for you to retire?" I shoot.

Paul snorts, "Go suck your mom's vagina asshole."

I roll my eyes and continue, "I'm going to show her I'm a wolf tonight." I announce.

"Need backup?" Jared offers.

"If you don't mind."

"Nah. When and where?" He asks.

"Seven, at Ali's house."

"Alright. We going straight there after this?"

"Yeah." I answer, suddenly nervous.

"Now I expect to meet her at the next bonfire?" Emily asks walking into the room, making a beeline for Sam.

"If everything goes well, then yeah."

She smiles at me, "It will. Have a little faith Brady. You'd be surprised at how things always work out in the end."

"I hope so Em." I reply.

-x-

"I climb up Ali's balcony, shooting one last look at Jared in the woods. He nods at me telling me it will be alright. I knock on Ali's balcony doors. Almost immediately she opens them and jumps into my arms.

"I missed you!" She says, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I wrap my arms around her waist, "I missed you too."

She lets go of me way to soon for my liking.

"So what did you have planed for us?" She wonders.

"Uh, I actually thought we could take a walk?" I asked, seeking her approval.

"Sounds good. But how are we going to get down?"

"I'm going to climb us down."

She looks over the balcony with fear in her eyes.

"I won't let you fall." I say, trying to ease her fears.

"Promise?" She asks worriedly.

"Promise." I finalize, "Just climb on my back."

She wraps her arms around me securing herself in place.

I climb down her balcony with ease.

She goes to climb off, "You might not want to do that." I tell her.

"Why not?" She wonders.

"Because I'm running us there." I answer.

"Running us?" He asks, her voice laced with disbelief.

"Yeah. Just go with it?" I offer.

"Whatever you say.. "

-xx-

Ali climbs off me, "Dang you run fast!"

I grin, "You have no idea."I lead us to a rock and sit down, Ali, mimicking my actions, sits down across from me.

Jared nods to me from the woods, easing my fears a little bit.

I decide to just get straight to it. Why beat around the bush?

"Have you ever heard about our legends?" I question.

"Yeah, my mom's part Quileute. I heard the legends growing up." She answers.

I got up and started pacing, trying to collect my thoughts.

"So you know about the wolves?"

"The men who protect the tribe? They turn into wolves? Yeah. What's with all the legend questions? What's going on Brady?" She fired off.

"Just stay with me here. What if I told you all of it was real? That there really were wolves here, in La Push, that turn into man?"

Her 'thinking face' came on, "I'd say you were crazy.. Why?"

"Because it is real. All of it. I'm a wolf."

She started laughing. Yes, actual laugh-ag!

"Whatever you say Brady."

"Think about it! There's a ton of over six foot five guys with extremely hot body temperatures and we disappear or periods of time. What do you think we're doing?"

"I don't know.. Working? I never gave to much thought into it."

"Your saying you've never wondered _anything_ about me?"

"No, I'm saying I've never wondered where you guys went. I just moved here not to long ago."

"Ali, you have to believe me. I'm telling you the truth." I said with a straight face.

"Oh shit. Your serious?" Realization _finally_ dawned on her.

"Dead serious."

After a few moments of silence.

"Show me." She whispered.


	7. Why me?

"Show me." She whispered.

-x-

"Stay right here." I ordered.

I walked into the woods and looked to my right sensing Jared there, already in his wolf form. I stripped off my shorts and started shaking. Willing my wolf side to take over. I felt heat prickles coming out of my skin. After a few seconds the wolf exploded out of me. I took a deep breath and walked out of the woods, my nerves on end. As I came into Ali's view her eyes widened. I walked half way to her and laid down. Trying to make myself seem smaller while waiting for her to meet me half way.

"_Your fine. Relax." Jared backs, "She's not even scared of you."_

Ali slowly makes her way to me. She raises her hand but then pulls it back.

"Can I?" She asks.

I nod my head once, then lay it back down.

She lifts her hand again and strokes the side of my face.

-x-

APOV

I slid hand across his soft fur. Taking a good look at him I'm having a hard time believing it's really Brady. How can a man actually turn into a wolf? How is this even possible? It goes against the laws of nature.

I examine his milk chocolate fur. He even has some white mixed in random places. Just like a cup of hot coco. It resembles him in my opinion, sweet like chocolate and marshmallows.

I look into his eye's and I see him. It really is Brady. He has his signature loving yet understanding look.

"Brady?" I whisper.

He licks my hand and I giggle, some of my tension releasing.

Wiping my hand on my shirt, "Let's save your kisses for when your human."

His mouth twists up at one side. Almost like he's.. smiling?

After a while of me petting him I kiss the side of his face.

He gets up and disappears back into the woods coming out a second later as a human.

"Believe me now?" He questions.

"I'm sorry." I mumble, ashamed.

"Its okay Ali. I'm just messing with you." He smiles.

I half smile up at him, my thoughts clouded with questions.

"Your so pretty." Being the first thing to escape my lips.

Brady laughs, "Thanks. So are you."

I roll my eyes. "Okay charmer. I meant as a wolf."

"So you don't think I'm pretty right now?" He smirks.

I bite my lip, "No.. I think your sexy as hell."

The smirks falls right off his face as he closes the wide gap between us in three quick strides. He pulls me into his arms, his gaze clouded with lust. He leans down mending my body to his, our lips blending together in complete bliss. He pulls my shirt up just enough to slip his hands under, resting them on my curves. I arch my back into him, aching for his touch.

To my disappointment, Brady pulled away. "We need to stop."

"Why?" I pout.

He suckes on my pouted bottom lip before kissing me.

"Because we're rushing things. We just met each other. I don't want to pressure you into anything. I want to do this right." He said honestly.

I throw my arms around him, breathing in his woodsy scent.

"I'll take this as a good sign?" He laughed.

I snuggle my face into crook of his neck, whispering, "How'd I get so lucky?"

-x-

"I know we just met.. But I feel like I've known you my whole life." I say honestly.

Brady run's his nose along my neck, leaving a few sweet kisses. "I feel the same way."

After Brady showed me his secret we went back to my house. My mom was at work and due home any minute now. It sucks not having more time with Brady. I'd spend all my time with him if I could.

We laid on my bed just cuddling, his arm around me.

"Brady?" I asked wearily.

"Yeah Al?"

"..Why me?" I wondered.

After a while of silence.

"Because your everything I've ever wanted and more." Brady whispered.

* * *

**Review? Make me ****J? Also, what would you like to see happen? -Jordin**


	8. Why don't you just carry me?

**Brady's POV**

"So I take it it went well?" Seth asks.

"Of course it did! Look at him! I bet you ten bucks that if his ass was on fire he would still be smiling like an idiot!" Collin adds.

I just rolled my eyes, and continued eating the breakfast Emily prepared, my smile never leaving. Paul maked a face at me.

"What?" I asked, my mouth full of pancakes.

"Stop smiling like that. You look like a fag."

Emily smacks him on the arm, Paul starts shaking.

"Calm down or I'll get Sam!" She threatens.

Paul storms out into the backyard mumbling something about woman. We all laugh until we hear a growl, then go quiet.

After a few minutes of silence, "Someone's on their period." Jared points out. Us all laughing.

"Brady, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sam asks.

Wiping my mouth off, "Sure." I follow Sam into the woods.

"Well, first off, congratulations on imprinting."

"Thanks."

"I really hope it brings you all the happiness it brings me. And second, now that you've told Ali the truth we'll be throwing her a bonfire. If that's okay with you and her of course."

"Yeah, that sounds great. It'll be a surprise for her."

-x-

**Ali's POV**

'_I have a surprise for you. Be ready by six. 3 B.' _I smile, wondering what Brady has planned. I send him a quick reply and tuck my phone back in my pocket.

"Hey sweetie. Why so happy?" My mom asks.

Taking a bite of my apple, "No reason.. can I go out tonight?"

"I'll be working but I don't see why not. Just make sure you have your phone."

"Thanks! I will."

"What are your big plans?" She starts to pry.

"I'm just as clueless as you are. My friend is surprising me." I reply.

"Well that's nice of her." My mom adds.

"Yeah.. Sure is." I mumble, staring at the table.

-x-

After taking my shower I throw on some underwear, a cammie, and a pair of shorts then start doing my hair. I hear a loud noise and look to my left seeing Kim barge into my room.

"Hey bitch!" She announces.

I roll my eyes, "Hey Kim."

"What's up?" She wonders, making her way over to my bed.

"..Getting ready?" I answer, using my 'duh' voice.

"Oohhh, for your surprise?" She giggles.

"How do you know about it?" I question.

She walks over and starts trying on some of my makeup, "I'm included silly."

"You know about it?" I jump.

She nods, her 'I'm not telling you anything face' appearing.

I put my hands on her shoulders, trapping her. "Please?" I whine.

"No can do. Under strict orders from Jared."

"Who's under strict orders from Brady?" I guess.

"No, Sam. Brady doesn't have the alpha command." She admits.

"Oh.. Well since you're here. Wanna help me get ready?" I smile.

-x-

I walked blindly, Brady guiding me.

"Watch the rock!" He yelled a little to late. I started to fall but before I could hit the ground I felt a pair of warm arms catch my body.

Breathless, "Brady?"

"Yeah?""Why don't you just carry me?" I asked.

He laughed a little, "Sure."

He picked me up bridal style and kept walking.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, "When can I take this blindfold off?"

"When we get there Ms. Impatient." He joked.

I grumbled but leaned my head against his shoulder. "I missed you today." I whispered.

I could practically feel his smile, "I missed you too."

"It shouldn't be like this you know."

"Like what?"

My stomach tightened, "Missing you after I saw you not to long ago."

"Its apart of the imprinting.. You're my other half."

The silence became heavy as I started to think things over. "Is that why when you're not around I feel.. Empty? Like I'm not fully myself?"

His words were precise and careful, "..you feel that way too?"

My stomach got a little tighter with those words, "Yes. ..I'm not going to lie, I don't understand most of this."

Brady's arms tightened around me, "I know." He whispered, "but you will soon. I promise." He set me on my feet, pointing me in a specific direction.

"Brady, what are you- "

He took the blind off, revealing a select part of the beach. It had a bonfire, five tables full of food, and around thirty people. Most of them being giant shape shifters, like my Brady is.

"Surprise." He whispered, his breath tickling my ear.

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted so long! I took January off because it was my birthday month. I know this chapter is short &the cliff hanger sucks. But comments would be REALLY appreciated. 3 Jordin.**


	9. Because I love you

APOV

"Is this all for me?" I wondered, shocked.

"All for you." Brady confirmed.

I smile, touched that anyone would even show up for me, considering the fact that I barley know any of them.

As if reading my thoughts, "They all wanted to meet you," Brady tells me.

My mind started racing. What if they didn't like me? What if they kick me out of Brady's life? With that thought I grabbed onto Brady like a lifeline.

Brady grabbed my hand, soothing out my knuckles by kissing each one. "Don't worry. They'll love you."

"How do you know?"

"Because you mean everything to me."

My heart melted at his words, my nerves still a little high. "Kiss me?" I asked. If anything could calm my nerves it would be Brady's kisses.

"Depends." He answered, leaning down towards me.

"Like this?" He asked, giving me a peck. "Or like this?" He leaned down, pulling my body tight against his. His lips captured mine passionately, refusing to let me go.

I shoved on Brady a little, letting him know I need air. He pulled away slightly. Enough to give me room to breathe, but not enough to let me escape.

"The second one." I said breathless, "Definitely the second one."

He smiled as bent down, whispering in my ear, "If you think that's amazing just wait till later."

I blushed, feeling him kiss behind my ear. Every little thing he does make's me weak at the knees.

"Leave the girl alone for a second, would ya Brady?" A guy who looked almost identical to Brady asked, walking up.

"Go away Sam." Brady joked.

"Come on man, we're all waiting to meet this lovely lady your hiding from us." He retaliated.

A blush creeped over my cheeks, "I'm Ali."

"Sam." He said smiling, "Brady's brother."

"I didn't know you had a brother?" I asked, my eye brows furrowing.

"Not in the literal sense. Sam's my pack mate and Alpha. We are all brothers."

"Oh. I kinda figured. You guys all look alike."

A pretty dark brunette came up, "Don't they?" She asked giggling.

I stared at her for a minute. I swear I've seen her before. I wouldn't forget those scars.

"Emily," She said, introducing herself, "Sam's imprint. Your mom and I know each other."

"I thought you looked familiar!" I explained.

"You're mom and I are in the same cooking class." She explained.

"Right! Tough class huh? My mom's always complaining about it!"

"It definitely has its challenge's!" Emily offered.

I felt Brady smile behind me as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, "Emily you should take Ali out sometime. Get to know her!" Brady urged.

I felt a little blush creep over my cheeks, "Brady, its fin- "

"Phone?" She interrupted and I handed it over, "There! Now you have my number. Text me whenever!" Emily last said before grabbing Sam and going by the fire.

"Awe, look Brady, your imprint is making friends." Another one of the boys said, jogging up to us. He was a little different though. His cheek bones more pronounced, and his stature a little taller than Brady's. He was definitely good lucking, but he still couldn't hold a candle to Brady.

"Go bother someone else Paul." Brady replied shortly, tightening his hold on me.

"Paul Merez." He introduced, sticking his hand out.

"Ali Crawford." I offered, shaking his hand.

He grabbed my hand placing a light kiss on it, I felt Brady's chest vibrate behind me, a growl escaping. Paul smirked looking directly into Brady's eyes.

"Ignore Paul." Brady commanded, grabbing my hand from Paul's hold. "He like's to fuck with all the imprints to make us mad."

Paul shrugged, "It's not like there's anything else to do around here."

"I heard Jake's sister is coming in town next month." I offered.

He just rolled his eyes, "Yes, because one of the infamous Black twins holds so much importance to me."

"Whatever man, she's just trying to help." Brady exclaimed, coming to my defense.

Paul just rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Never listen to Paul. He's a jackass."

Right away you heard Paul yell, "I heard that!" Brady just gave him the finger and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the fire.

I looked around and saw everyone, getting a good look at them. You had the elders, then you had all the wolfs who looked pretty much identical except two of them had girl's with them.

I looked up at Brady and he started filling me in on who I didn't know.

When he was done I looked up questionably, "What's an imprint? Do all the wolves have one?" I wondered.

"No.. so far it's only Sam, Jared, and me. It's supposed to be rare.. But who knows."

"Oh don't start with that rare crap," Seth said, shaking my hand.

I tugged on Brady's hand. He looked down at me and I gave him the, 'we'll talk later' look. He got the hint and gave me a little nod.

"I'm Seth by the way." The man said, interrupting mine and Brady's exchange.

"Ali," I answered.

"I know."

"You know?" I asked, my voice laced with wonder.

"You're all Brady thinks about."

"But how can you possibly know what Brady thinks about?" I asked, getting more lost in all this mythical creature business.

"Uh, I see Brady here hasn't told you everything.. " Seth rambled off, "Gotta go!" He suddenly said, then ran off.

Uh.. Okay? This is getting crazier and crazier.

"Let's go sit by the fire and listen to the stories. Then if you still have any questions I'll answer them." Brady exclaimed, pulling me to the fire in the process.

He sat down on one of the logs, pulling me onto his lap. I leaned my head against his shoulder and Billy Black started telling the Quileute legends, talking about Taha Aki, the third wife, all that good stuff. During stories I usually can't pay attention but there was something about Billy's voice that made you want to listen, I was so wrapped up into my thoughts about everything that I didn't realize Billy was done and some people had already left until Brady stood up, pulling me up with him.

I jumped a little, "You know, you could always just ask me to stand up."

"But I like helping you." Brady complained.

I kissed his cheek, unable to stop myself. His amazing smile bloomed, both his dimples showing.

"I love your dimples. They're so cute."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm a man, they're not cute. They're.. manly."

I laughed, "Whatever you say babe. Can we go sit by the water?"

He suddenly threw me onto his back, piggy back style, running towards the water. Once we got there he acted as if he was going to throw me in. I screamed, thinking he actually would. He laughed, setting me down and pulling me to my chest, kissing the top of my head.

I shoved away from him, glaring at him. "Not funny Brady!"

He just kept laughing like a moron. I turned from him, walking to find a spot, then I sat down. I brushed the sand off my lap then looked up and Brady was gone.

I felt this ache in my chest, then jumped, scared, from Brady whispering into my ear.

"Come on.. Don't be mad. I was just playin." Brady whispered. His voice sending tingles of pleasure throughout my body.

I shivered, leaning back into him. "And why should I forgive you?" I wondered.

After a few moments of silence I heard Brady's velvety smooth voice, barely audible say, "Because I love you."

-JORDIN

Hey guys! I know I haven't posted in months. I wasn't going to because I was just going to quit this story, but now that summers here and I'm bored 24/7 I think I might actually continue this. **PLEASE REVIEW! **&sorry for all the mistakes, I'm not rereading this to edit it, I'm way to tired. Night!


	10. This is all happening WAY to fast!

"You.. You love me?" Ali asked aloud.

"Yeah.. I think I do." I smiled, putting my head on top of hers.

She turned around quickly facing me, "No you don't Brady. That's crazy.""Yes, I do Ali. I think I would know if I love you or not." I answered, trying to pull her to me.

She stumbled back, "This is just too much for me. I just.. I can't do this right now.""What?" I asked, my heart beast racing.

"I just found out you're a freaking werewolf! Now you tell me you love me? Brady! This is all happening WAY to fast! I just.. Give me some time okay?" She rushed, turning and speed walking away.

"Ali! Please.. " I begged, watching her leave me, again.

APOV

I sat on my bed listening to my ipod, trying to think everything through.

This was all going way to fast. First Brady tells me he's a werewolf, then I find out there's a whole lot he wasn't telling me about, and now I found he loves me? How can you love someone with barely knowing them for a month? This is just too much. I don't know if I can handle this.

I laid back and started drifting to sleep..

"_I do." Brady said smiling, pulling me into him. Our lips met in an enticing, yet appropriate, kiss. The audience clapped and we turned towards them smiling. I glanced at Brady and he was practically glowing. He tugged me down the isle, towards the car._

"_I love you." Brady told me, leaning down to kiss me as we enjoyed our first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Brady Fuller._

"_I love you too." I smiled, relaxing my head on his chest._

"WAKE UP!"

I jolted awake, my heart racing.

"Kim? What the crap?" I yelled.

"We're having a hang out day with Emily! Get up hoe!" Kim replied, yanking the blankets off me, "and fix that birds nest you call hair. Hurry, hurry!"

"We jeeze, no rush or anything."

I stumbled my way into the bathroom getting ready. I came out all fresh and clean.

"There! You now look acceptable."

Rolling my eyes, "Kim.. I don't want to go to Emily's.. " I answered.

"Look, just because you and Brady had a little mishap doesn't mean you can't hang. Sides, I don't even think he's going to be there." She answered, glancing at her watch.

"..how do you know about Brady and I?" I wondered.

"Jared." She answered simply, "now hurry, I don't want to be late."

"Ali! I was hoping you'd be coming!" Emily smiled, hugging me.

"Hey Emily." I said, flashing her a smile.

"Oh don't put on a façade Ali, we know you're upset over Brady." Kim said, pushing past me into the house.

We all went into the kitchen and sat down, Emily taking muffins out of the oven.

"If she doesn't want to talk about it then we don't have to _Kim_." Emily said, being forcefully polite.

Kim just rolled her eyes.

"You know too?" I jumped off my seat.

"Yeah.. Sorry dear."

BPOV

At that moment I walked in, eyeing the three of them.

"Did you have to tell the whole freaking neighborhood?" Ali yelled, stomping out the door.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go after her!" Emily pushed.

"..no. Not this time." I answered. If my imprint wanted me, she knew where to find me.

-CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE **COMMENT INSTEAD OF JUST SUBSRCIBING **TO MY STORIES? THEY WOULD MAKE ME WRITE FASTER!:D They'd give me more inspiration. Sides, I want your thoughts. 3 Jordin


End file.
